


Limits

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A rough hunt leads to some rough sex. But when Dean gets a little too lost in the moment, things get a little too much for you.





	Limits

**_Warnings_ : Smut, rough sex, fingering, oral sex (both genders receiving/giving), use of safe-word, breath play, dom!Dean, some angst, and maybe a lil’ bit of fluff… is that everything…??**

**Bamby**

Dean kicked the door closed behind him, his hands still pulling and grasping at your clothes as the two of you tried to undress each other as hastily as possible. Neither of you cared about the blood and dirt covering yourselves. All that mattered was the hard and heavy adrenaline pumping through your veins, blinding you to any true coherent though.

The backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed a second before Dean pushed you down onto it. He took this moment to shed your jeans and panties away, pulling off your boots at the same time. You hardly had time to think before he was nipping and sucker at your inner thigh, his lips going further and further up to the place you so desperately wanted him.

His teeth scrapped at your skin one last time, barely an inch away from your lips, before he ran his tongue up your slit, peeking it through _just_ enough to brush your clit.

A cry for more pulled itself from your lungs as your back arched and knees bent. You tried to grab at his hair and pull him closer, but he swatted your hands away and pushed your thighs further apart so he could run his tongue over you once more.

Heat and desire flooded you with each pleasurable flick and lick of his tongue. His hands grasped at your hips, holding you in place, his grip white-knuckle tight.

But you ignored the pain, knowing you could handle it. At that moment, you were too drunk on him and the adrenaline to care about the bruises that would show later.

When he thrust two fingers into you, with no warning, you screamed at the intrusion. A sweet sting ripped within your core. It buzzed through your veins and against every cell in your body, adding to the rush he was quickly building.

Fingers thrusting, tongue flicking, lips sucking, hands grasping. Dean worked you like an instrument he’d perfected over years and years of practice. You moaned and groaned, making noises only he could pull from you. Noises you would otherwise find embarrassing if it weren’t for the way he looked at you when you made them.

Oh, boy… the way he looked at you. Even now, through your spread legs, his face buried within your pussy, eating you like a starved and crazed man… you could see his eyes, looking up at yours, taking in the sight of you sprawled out on the bed, withering and squirming against him.

Your orgasm hit hard and fast.

Thrashing against the bed, you rode his face, making the bliss last as long as possible, because you knew it would be awhile before you got another. Now, it was going to be all about the buildup and wait.

He let you do what you wanted. Let you thrust against his fingers and use your thighs to squeeze his face into you more. He Let you cry out for more, and for it all to stop. He let you grasp and pull at the sheets. He let you ride out the orgasm, and milk it as much as possible, until all that was left was the flutter of ecstasy brushing against you nerves.

Then it was his turn.

Leaving you lying on the bed, a panting and sweaty mess, he stood and pulled off the last of his clothes so he was as bare as you were.

Your eyes took him in, watching every movement. His actions weren’t hurried, but they weren’t slow. He was teasing you as much as his patience would allow. But the second his cock sprung free, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Come here.” Reaching out, he pulled you up and off the bed, shoving you down to your knees so you knelt in front of him.

No words were needed. Just the sight of his pulsing cock hanging in your face was enough to drive you forward.

Grasping his cock, you licked a line up his length, right to the tip where you swirled your tongue a few times. But his patience wasn’t going to let you tease… Dean’s hand fisted your hair before he shoved you onto him.

As he fucked your face, hard and fast, you had to grab his hips to keep yourself steady. Gagging around him, you tried to relax as much as possible, but it was beginning to get harder and harder to breathe as he pumped himself into your mouth with reckless abandon.

He abruptly pulled himself from your lips before grabbing your shoulder and tugging you up and shoving you onto the bed. Grabbing your waist, he flipped you onto your stomach so you were on your knees and leaning on your elbows, before he grabbed a fist full of your hair and lined himself up.

When he pushed himself in you were thankful for the foreplay because there was no going soft and slow tonight. Everything was hard and fast, needy and desperate. Dean had to feel you, all of you, and he needed to feel in control.

His thrusts were precise and demanding. He snapped into you so deep you felt him fill you completely. Then he pulled out, almost all the way, in barely a second. His movements were frantic and rapid, like an animal in heat running on nothing but testosterone, desire and adrenaline.

Pulling on your hair, he tugged you up hard enough to pull a small scream of pain from your lips. But he didn’t stop. He just held you against his chest as his hips continued their assault.

Letting go of your hair, he brought his hand around to your throat. You had no warning before his fingers grasped your throat. His grip was tight, causing a rush of blood to fill you head, while you tried to suck in a breath.

Panic crept into your veins the longer he held you. His thrusts were beginning to hurt in a not-so-delicious way. His grip on your hip so tight you knew you were going to be black and purple there in a matter of minutes. But it was the hand around your throat that really sent you off the edge… and not in a good way.

Dean and you had sex a lot, it’s what couples do, and with your lifestyle you usually found your activities in the bedroom matching the fast paced and rough life you followed. But never had it been like this… never had Dean scared you.

Bringing your hand up, you grabbed at his wrist and pulled him away from your throat. Sucking in air, feeling the rush of blood flow back down, you let one single word rip itself from your lips.

“Red!”

Everything froze.

Still inside you, Dean went completely ad absolutely still. The grip on your hips loosened, letting you go. But he didn’t move away, he didn’t speak. He just knelt there.

At first you thought you might have pissed him off. It was stupid to think that, you know that, but the way he’d just froze made you wonder if he was now silently raging behind you.

When he did move, you felt your stomach drop.

Slipping out of you, he let his hands fall from you completely as he moved his chest from yours so he was no longer touching you.

Before you could say or do anything, you felt him again.

Gentle hands rested on your shoulders and guided you off the bed before turning you. When you stood facing Dean, you slowly brought your eyes up to meet his, it was then you realised that he wasn’t angry. No, instead of a wrathful fire in his gaze, you were met with eyes full of guilt.

He looked you up and down, as if trying to see how much pain he’d caused. Just the thought of hurting you made him hate himself. Made him sick to his stomach. Made him afraid to touch you again.

“I’m fine.” You tried to assure him, voice small and a little raspy.

Shaking his head, he pulled you to him, pressing you against his chest. He held you as if trying to meld your bodies together.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” His voice shook. Pulling back slightly, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, holding his lips there a little longer than usual. “I’m so sorry.” Pulling back a little more, he looked into your eyes. “You know I never meant to hurt you, right?”

Looking into his eyes, you nodded. “I know, Dean. I know.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know, Dean.” You repeated, nodding once more.

He relaxed a little- though not completely- before pulling you against him again. Your head rested on his chest as the two of you stood there, completely bare, both physically and emotionally.

Closing your eyes, you listened to his heart thumping in his chest, slowly calm the longer the two of you stood there. You waited until it was beating at the pace that sung to your own heart before you spoke up again.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Bamby**


End file.
